The Gathering of the Prison
by Oceanbreeze7
Summary: BEFORE SHARKTOOTH!   I never went into depth of how the prisoners met, well heres a small part, hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**I realised that Sharktooth never was put apart from Percy, many just thought of him as the same person but thats wrong.**

**Sharktooth has a different personality as the name does, the pain and suffering, he's totally different. This is how the prisoners came to be.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bandit

"No! You can't do this!"

I looked up, a small girl was being dragged in, her eyes wide, filled with fear, but filled with a soul that was yet to be broken.

"Silence little girl!" The Empousa snapped throwing her hand into a cell opposite me, she screamed and cried out as her arm snapped and head clacked against the metal rods of hell.

The monsters left but the girl was sobbing, crying and her tears dribbled slower over time. She cried for her mother, she wouldn't come, nobody would.

"Who are you little girl?" I asked, slightly hesitating, I was older, much too old for this.

She sniffled once and crawled over to the gates between our cells, she gazed at me worried.

"Sasha." She mumbled, sniffing again, innocent eyes sparkling in the faint light in this room.

I laughed, I never knew why, perhaps it was the small innocents the pale face gave, or the slight elfish features that looked although any could be charmed by her.

The girl giggled eyes bright, she looked over my shoulder into my cell, she was staring at a dagger, one I had nicked long ago, eyes seemed to be begging for it.

"That's mine you little thief." I teased lightly, her lip jutted in a pout, so small.

"What's your name?" She tilted her head slightly, wondering with intelligent eyes.

"I am Sharktooth little Thief, and you can't have that name either." She lightly poked my chest in an annoyed way, but her eyes sparkled with mischief again.

"That's not your real name." She seemed almost like a police officer, quick to the point but she wouldn't make me speak.

"It's been since I can remember. Sasha might be your birth name, but I don't think that fits you little Thief, you look like an elf, ready to attack me any moment."

She jumped to her feet, hands on her hips, eyes flaring.

"I am _not_ an elf!" She cried in mock anger, I chuckled again.

"But by the looks you're giving my dagger, I say you want to sneak on in like a robber."

She gave a sly grin, slightly resembling a raccoon.

"What can I say, I'm an amazing Bandit."

"Bandit it is." She giggled and held out her arm, a slight act of friendship, which couldn't turn this little girl down?

I shook it.

* * *

Fang

_Four months later_

"Sharktooth! We got another one!"

"Wait a sec Bandit." I shouted back, must she _always_ wake me up like this? Kronos was getting confused why my nose kept breaking.

A timid brown haired bow was thrown in, he was wearing a red shirt and black pants, one look of his almost mouse like face and I could tell exactly who it was.

"Apollo, name?"

The boy seemed shocked but gave a small smile, a canine tooth stuck out pretty far on his right side, Bandit giggled.

"I'm Ryan, your right on the guess of my parent." I nodded and looked away, my scar still tended to itch.

"You got one nasty fang there Ryan." Bandit snickered; he based his teeth like a Hellhound, showing off _both_ of his sharp teeth.

"Put a leash on Fang; don't want you biting the mailman." Bandit said again, I sighed and returned to the corner of my cell, occasionally a few laughed were heard. _Welcome Fang to the prison; let's hope Kronos doesn't hate you._

* * *

Red Knife

_Few more months_

"Gah!" I shouted, narrowly avoiding the trigger set spout of acid. I jumped avoiding another blast. I got hit on my belly; it's not a nice feeling to get your skin melted off.

"Gregory! You said he would be _hit!"_

"I-I'm-m s-sorry m-my l-lor-"

"_Silence fool!"_ Kronos screeched, apparently torture number 231 wasn't working out so well for him, I smirked slightly and avoided another blast.

"B-but m-my l-l-lor-"

_"Kill him!"_ I spared a glance and wished I hadn't. Gregory's lifeless body was missing several limbs including his right arm and head. A large anteater like monster was busy smacking on his corpse; it had no teeth but strong gums.

It looked right at me, opened its mouth, showing Greg's head, eyes wide in fear and mouth open in a scream.

_Shhlooop!_ The head exploded under pressure, I jumped the acid, but spat repeatedly as a hint of…..some part of Greg went into my mouth, I think it was his eardrum honestly, it was hard to tell under all the b-

"ARGGGHHHH!" Acid drenched my leg from below; the rusty red goop sizzled on my calf, burning it until I would pass out.

I blinked back the tears and focused. The spouts came on every twenty seconds at exactly three seconds after launch it would become within target range. They blasted for around five seconds than switched. The nozzle moved so it was weak on the neck.

_SSSSSZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz!_ The acid spouted and I jumped, grabbing the nozzle and twisting it around, aiming directly at the glass, it hissed and acid spouted, burning a hole into the glass and onto the control pad, shutting off the torture. Kronos made a shield of fire, but the anteater thing screamed in agony before exploding in dust, goodbye possum.

_"Seize him!"_ I dropped knowing I would get thrashes later, currently, my leg just hurt.

"Wicked moves out there." A tough girl was blinking at me from her cell, she wasn't too happy, must have seen the kid die.

"You get used to it." I spat and the monsters tossed me away. Fang looked over, same as Bandit.

"She's Red Knife, an Ares girl."

"Red Knife?" Out of the named Bandit came up with….this wasn't one of the best.

"Yeah! It took three Empousa to get her! She killed the first four!" I nodded and Red Knife glared slightly.

"Welcome to the prison Red Knife, you might just live."

* * *

Black Eye

_Four months later (Slightly gruesome, read at your own caution)_

I screamed, not the girly one that cowards use, but the blood curdling one that I was so often used to.

Kronos had a new friend; his name was Macerin, a bloody Dark ages fan.

"This is called the wheel torture, used when people believe that witches or demons were inside a person."

I was on a wheel. Legs and Arms overhanging, my right leg twitching slightly. A Cyclops had a club, and smashed it again against my right leg, a small spike on it caught and the wheel spun again, ripping it out.

I gasped for breath, my legs and arms useless, obviously shattered and broken, Kronos didn't seem happy though.

"And this torture is for death only?" The man frowned.

"My lord?"

"You do realize that we need Sharktooth for many other experiments, do you not?"

The man's eyes widened, he bowed his head.

"You should have learned." Kronos spat and turned, The Cyclops grinned lifting his club, I closed my eyes, and too much bloodshed I had seen.

_WhooooshSPLISHST! _I dared open my eyes, the man was crumbled to the ground, looking like a human accordion, head compacted to a pancake, what was left of his brains seeping through his ears as blood stained his white shirt red.

I shouldn't expect more, torture like this was daily, I learned, and I never forget.

"How useless you are Shark tooth." Kronos sighed, tisking, I remained silent.

"How will we ever see if a human can survive a mix of Unicorn blood and Drakon venom if you're gone?"

My stomach twisted but I remained silent. He waved his hand and my bones snapped back into place, healing with titan fire that burned my nerve, almost driving me to insanity with the pain I felt.

Die, let me die or be killed. But no, not even death could free me. I was trapped, trapped between life and death, as if there was a difference. Life was pain, Death was pain. There was no escape.

"Take him to his cell." An Empousa grabbed me, dragging me as it was used to, throwing me in it walked away. I looked up, a new boy, still strong, still brave.

"You okay shark tooth?" Bandit muttered in a deep whisper. I gave a curt nod, I was fine, blood was nothing, it was smart she gave up helping me, nobody could.

"This is Black eye, the sleepy bugger." Red Knife chuckled; Black eye looked away, deep black lines under his eyes, a son or Morpheus no doubt.

"That's Shark tooth, the leader of us, the only one that's faced death." Fang muttered to Black eye. I faced the wall, my wounds were bad, but I didn't care.

"Stay out of Kronos's way, then you'll go through less pain." I muttered, my voice was thin, broken as was my spirit.

"Isn't the expression, 'then you'll live?'"

Red Knife asked, tilting her head, my eyes narrowed looking at the wall.

"There is no difference between life and death now Red Knife, only pain and agony. Live and die, die and be born again, there is no escape."

The rest of the day was silent.

* * *

**I'll have Thalia up next, my life is being crappy to me, i needed to get out my anger. hope you understand better now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rusted iron and a strange dragging sound.

The Empousa were coming with another victim.

The door opened and bright light filtered in, replacing the old long dead light bulb above us. The girl had shoulder length messy and slightly bloody black hair. Her skin was slightly tan and black eyeliner was thick around her energetic blue eyes that scanned around wildly.

_I_ of course only spared her one look before turning around, facing the wall.

She reminded me of something, no _someone_. But who was I to care, I could barely remember anything nowadays.

"Hello Demigod. What's your name? I'm Bandit, daughter of Hermes. That's Black eye, Son of Morpheus, Red knife daughter of Ares, Fang, and son of Apollo."

Of course Bandit always did the introductions. How she could always remain kind in this place was a mystery to all.

"I'm Thaila, daughter of Zeus. Leaders of the hunters, second in command of the rebels."

A pang of fire in my gut, I swore somebody like her I've met. Wait, Thalia? Kronos _always_ ranted about her…..

"Who's that?"

Bandit's breathing stopped. Ah, they were looking at me.

My eyes closed, there wasn't any light in here anyways.

"T-That's S-Shark t-t-tooth… He's been here for years, the boss of us all."

She whispered in Thalia's ear. A let a small smile grow on my face, so I was the 'boss' huh? I could hear footsteps. They were still too loud and clumsy, did Thalia know nothing about stealth?

"I wouldn't…."

Black eye murmured to her. My cage was musty and wet, I knew it would only take a few second for her to find out that the 'wettness' was actually my blood. Her breathing increased slightly, she had noticed.

"Leader of the rebels huh? Mighty impressive Thaila. I used to know someone like you, but those memories are forgotten."

I mumbled, I didn't lie, no I almost _never_ lied. I simply told half-truths. And I think it's time to start telling those.

"Who are you? Who's your parent and why are you in here?"

_Oh?_ An interrogator. A nice trait for the living, or dead, heck there was no difference. Might as well teach her the ways of us, use fear. The inmates froze as I slowly got to my legs; they still hurt from being dunked in Chimera spit. Their breath is fire, but their spit is _magma._

"Always the same questions. Everybody who comes here learns one thing. I am Shark tooth. Leader of the prisoners. My parents are long forgotten and so am I."

She had a calculating look on her face, I was sure as I peaked from my dark chamber at her. A light rhythm of footsteps echoed down the chamber. The door opened and in walked tired nymphs. They looked strangely better than normal, ah always better than us anyways. Juniper, my nymph friend walked into my cell and locked the door, rather ancy with my presence, not to blame them, the blood was frightening. Soon, her bucket was filled to the brim with red water. She was tired with brown hair and green eyes. So timid, calm and sad.

"Juniper!"

Thalia cried in shock. She turned her head. And smiled in glee.

"Yay! Someone who knows me! Are you from the camp or a rebel?"

She asked. Thalia smiled and walked up to the bars.

"June? It's me, Thaila!"

She said. Juniper froze then screeched with glee.

"Do you know Shark tooth?"

She asked sadly. Thalia nodded, well a half nod, and she sighed, I then walked over and rubbed her shoulder sympathetically.

"Don't worry Juniper, one day we'll get out."

I walked to the light, rubbing Junipers shoulder with my clean hand, I spotted Thalia stiffen and the blood leave her face. I couldn't blame her, I did look like a monster. I sighed, always the same…

"I know, Kronos hates me more that Zeus."

I tried to explain before retreating back to the bloody bed.

"Shark tooth?"

"Thaila?"

"What happened to your family?"

I was silent for a while, tell a half lie. I didn't remember them, but I was sure they were dead anyways.

"They are all dead. Kronos came in a day after my capture saying how he would hunt down my family. I didn't believe him until he showed me my mother's wedding ring dripping blood. Her husband and her baby were slaughtered because of me."

I said It was a half lie, Kronos had simply rubbed it in my face and shown me a ring. I didn't know if she had a baby or was married.

"Did you come to camp Half blood before the war?"

_Oh,_ now _this_ was going to be tricky to answer. I _think_ I did, after all the mocking Kronos did, I had my cover up story.

"…..somewhat. I was in the war and took on many quests. I got offered the chance to destroy Kronos's host multiple times, but I hesitated because others would not want me too."

"Who was his host?"

I chuckled, the irony was so thick here. Sometimes Kronos, I wonder if a hellhound has a bigger brain.

"I know you know that Thaila. Luke Castilian was Kronos's host. Others would not approve such as Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson, and of course you."

Hah, that knocked her speechless.

"Shark tooth…."

Black eye started.

"I knew that you had a hard life but that was stupid of you."

Bandit said. Stupid? _Stupid?_ After all I've gone through and she dares call me _STUPID?_

"Bandit, you had hoped. I was left all alone. I had few friends, and then I did something I could never forget. I let my friend die. Right in front of me she died, screaming and I couldn't do anything. My mother married a man who whipped me and was the worst he could be, I killed him and moved to camp. I went to camp and took place in the war, and then I was captured and lost everything. My mother burned to ashes. I lost the love of my life because of Kronos."

That wasn't a lie. I remember slight things, a girl screaming in pain as she was mauled to death, fire, the endless war of fire. Of course, this could all be a lie, a vision or a film set over my mind. Kronos had done it before, and he liked my screams. This was the truth, this is what I _saw._

"I'm so sorr-"

"I don't need your pity Red knife. I want out of here. My life has been inside this bloody cell for four years."

I growled lowly, pity was one step away from tears. The last thing I need is tears

The others curled into balls, sleeping the best I could, I did the same. I knew Kronos would torture me, give them gifts while I get none, it was, afterall, _my hell._

"Hello Shark tooth, not looking so brave today are ya?"

Good, I needed something to hit….hard. I chuckled darkly, scaring him easily.

"What's wrong little Noah? Afraid you'll be killed by a man behind bars?"

"N-No! Stop taking like that! Or- or I'll find that girl you kept moaning about in the second year! That um…..Abigail!"

Second year, when my memories temporarily came back, them left again. How I hate titans… The demigod walked over victoriously, but I reached through, grabbed the kids shirt, i pulled with increasable force, the guard collided with the bars to make a pinging noise, he fell to the ground with a bloody nose and probably a broken rib.

"Wow, Noah, you didn't even try to stop the blow, or you are too weak to do it. Abigail is not her name, but unless you want to be dead on the floor stay away from her."

The gaurds came and grabbed the others, ah the baths. Oh how I miss those. After what seemed like hours, heck It could have been, the inmates returned. I walked over towords the now clean Thalia.

"Hello Thaila how was your bath?"

I sounded jealous. I couldn't help it, I needed water to get clean for once

"Okay, I liked the rebel bathrooms better."

she said with mock sorrow.

"I'm sure you did, why are you in the rebel group?".

"Kronos destroyed my camp, the camp fled and our counselors, Lord Dionysus and Chiron were captured. The remaining demigods fled to a hidden spot and regrouped. We have been destroying buildings to try to harm Kronos. We recently blew up the Empire state building."

She said honestly. Bandit was quiet in the corner.

"So that's why Kronos was in a sour mood. I got three hundred more whippings that day."

She flinched, hah, whippings were nothing, wait until your limbs freeze solid, then s.l.o.w.l.y. get snapped off.

"Is that why you are covered in scars and your cell is in blood?"

Should I tell her? It might scare her, give a lie, the half truth as before, that wont harm her.

"Yes, they do horrible things to us, me mostly. I offended Kronos the most and paid the price. I was chewed by hellhounds, archery practice target, sword dummy, medicine test subject, and weapon tester."

she flinched as the door creaked open and in a familiar face walked in. Ethan Nakumari.

Ethan walked in with high leather boots; he had chains on his pants and a knife. He slowly walked over to Shark tooth's cell.

"Hello Shark tooth."

He said coldly. I didn't reply. I wouldn't give this idiot the satisfaction of my voice, do the silent treatment for now

"What's wrong, getting pecked by vultures too much for you?"

Okay, he just crossed my line, he was going _down._

"What do you want Ethan, you're the executer and as well as I know nobody here is in wish for death."

Fang said hard, I heard faint fear in his voice. Ethan turned to Fang and drew his knife.

"Oh what's this? Little Fang wants to be all brave without his bow. Let's see how brave you are when you're missing your hand."

He sneered. He walked towards Fang, and opened his cage. I threw my knife, aiming for his head, but _nooo_, Ethan just _had to move._ Ethan glared at me. I was in the open now, i held another dagger.

"It's me you want Ethan, leave the others alone."

I said coldly. I saw Ethan hesitate but he drew a sword.

"So Shark tooth, finally an even fight."

Ethan said. I almost smiled. How fast this would end if I could twist the lamp post's mind.

"No, I always thought that you would fight without cheating, and this cell is a cheating pen as I see it."

Ethan cursed and unlocked the cell, I sprang punching Ethan. I threw my dagger pinning him to the floor, i then kicked away the sword.

"I could kill you for keeping me here for years, but your life wouldn't make up for it."

I growled knocking Ethan unconscious. I wasn't a killer….okay maybe I was but killing Ethan would be as effective as killing an ant, worthless. I grabbed the keys and threw them to Thalia. She caught them and looked at him. Bandit looked at Shark tooth in surprise.

"Wow, I never expected you to do that."

Bandit said shocked. Red knife was picking all the weapons from Ethan, Fang was guarding to doors.

"You don't know me at all."

I said. The scar on his face darkened as he grabbed his knifes. Thalia took a short foot long sword Ethan had and we dashed away. she was right by me, the others followed, after all, I was a born leader.

"Wait here, Thaila come with me."

I whispered. The others hid in the shadows. We got closer to the smells of food, and dashed inside. I pulled her beside a row of pans. A sad looking Nymph walked over and we pulled her under. She smiled as she recognized us.

"I promised you, now you can go see that Satyr you talk about."

I said smiling. Together Juniper, Thalia and I slipped into the hallway and ran to meet the others. We caught up with Bandit and slipped into a supply closet. Fang lifted the air duct and we slipped inside. We slowly made our way to a ball room; I slipped down and waited for the rest to come. We then saw what we were after, the bathroom. I dashed across and hid inside; slowly the rest did the same. I pulled at a grate in the floor and slowly we all slipped down. Red knife closed the lid after she slid down. We walked in silence for hours, finally we saw a little light up ahead, a deep rumble echoed down the sewer.

"He has found out."

Black eye said with fear. I nodded and stumbled on.

We crawled on until we were under a road, light streamed down. I felt deffenceless. I didn't know this city, time for Thalia.

"Thaila, you need to lead us here. None of us has seen the city in years; we don't know the hardest and easiest paths. You need to lead us to the rebels you speak of."

I ordered. She then crawled up and lifted the little man hole. she set down the hole and whispered to us what to do. We all disguised ourselves with some paint like blue muck Bandit stole from somewhere, but I really didn't want to know where. The boys ripped cloth off to make a headband ski mask thing. We then all dashed up and out into the light. A car honked and a monster howled. We dashed into an alleyway and saw a dracaena; Thalia stabbed it and kept running. One block, two blocks, three blocks….

We were almost there, and then it jumped in front of us. A large fully grown hellhound got in between the forest and us. Its muzzle dribbled spit and its eyes blood red. It pounced on Red knife and she stabbed its paw. It yelped and charged at Thalia. she froze as it gained, I jumped and grabbed her. We tumbled in a roll and landed a meter away from the hellhound. Its muzzle was stuck in the ash fault because it pounced head first.

"Don't ever do that again."

I spat grabbing Ethan's sword, I then slashed the mutts head off into dust. We ran into the forest and slowed to catch our breath. We then started back to the rebel camp…


End file.
